Held Captive
by TheCreativeOne17
Summary: After some father and son bonding day, Will and Kevin are held captive for an article Kevin wrote exposing a man's illegal business. The man keeps his small revolver gun pointed at Kevin, will he and his father surivive?
1. Happy Day Gone Bad

Laughter filled inside the silver Lexus as father and son exchanged already historical memories of their day. Will and his son Kevin had a fun filled day down at the golf course. The police station where Will worked held a father-son charity event where all proceeds would be donated to a fund established to give money to children of drug addicts for college.

Will and Kevin didn't so bad for not playing a lot. Kevin hit a few birdies and several pars. Will's luck was about the same. The two men had an incredible time bonding while sharpening their skills. Finally, they both thought, things were sliding back to normal between them.

"Did you see your boss's face when you sunk that birdie?" Kevin inquired with pride beaming on his face.

Will slightly chuckled as he shook his head, "No I didn't. I did see his son's though. I must confess Kevin, we were on fire today!" he exclaimed putting his hand out.

Kevin with a bright smile slapped it. He for once felt so proud to be well himself. Life had been so difficult for the last two years and having a day like today was like a cool breeze during a hot summer. The first time in awhile, Kevin felt like his dad was proud of him and the feeling was indescribable.

Suddenly the car jerked to a stop and it slapped Kevin back to reality. He looked around. Though it was very dark outside, a few light poles brought bright light and he figured out that they were at a gas station. Will shut off the engine of his car and opened the door.

"I'm going to fill up half the tank. While I do that, can you go get some milk?" he informed.

"No problem." Kevin nodded. "Can you get my chair out of the back?"

Slowly, Kevin opened the door next to him. He adjusted his body to have his legs dangle out of the car. He waited patiently for his dad to come around the corner of the car with his wheel chair. After waiting a few minutes, Will came around pushing the chair and placed it right in front of Kevin.

"Need any help?" Will suggested.

"Nah, I got it." Kevin said already getting ready to move from the seat of the car, to the wheel chair.

"Alright sport, let me know if you need me." Will replied.

After he walked back to the nozzles, Kevin made the tough transition. He fell back on his wheelchair exhaustedly. After shutting the car door behind him, he wheeled himself to the store. He couldn't help but think about hat his dad called him. _Sport, _he hadn't been called that since he exploded at Will for calling him that! Now six months after his command, Will called him it and for once, Kevin wasn't angry. He was in too good of a mood to get upset over it.

Once in the store, Kevin grabbed a gallon of skim milk. He threw the heavy object on his lap. It was the weirdest thing, even though it had been two years, having things on his lap and not feeling them. While waiting in line, he looked behind the counter and noticed the packets of cigarettes were four dollars and fifty cents.

Once it was his turn, Kevin put out a ten dollar bill and placed the milk down. The cashier scanned the barcode of the gallon of white liquid. When she asked if that was all, Kevin asked for the cigarettes. The lady behind the counter asked to see his ID. Kevin lifted himself slightly off the wheelchair and reached for his back pocket which held his leather wallet. When he slipped the card with his information on it and the lady began to look at it, her face lit up.

"You're Kevin Girardi?" she exclaimed but yet asked.

Kevin nodded slightly and sheepishly. For some reason he had a feeling this woman recognizing him had to do with his accident or what his life was like before. He was a star athlete and everybody knew his name and who he was.

"I love your articles! The way you get what you think in words is just so amazing!" she continued.

"Thanks, nice to know I have fans."

As they carried on about his writing and his recent articles, a man named Tom stood near the counter pretending to be looking for something buy. When he heard the name he resented completely, he began to develop a plan. Though the he was in a wheelchair, it did not change his heart and or his feelings about his resentment and grudge against Kevin.

Three months ago Kevin exposed the illegal work of Tom Jackson in one of his articles. Tom would sell faulty insurance to poor people and take the only money they would have left. Kevin found out about this crime and exposed him completely in his article. Now Tom was out of job and served a three thousand dollar fine. Now three months later, Tom was still very angry towards Kevin and nothing sounded sweeter in the world then to have revenge.

"I hope you don't mind me saying, but I think it's even neater that you are in a wheelchair." The cashier went on and on.

At that moment, Will honked the horn of the car to alert Kevin that he as done. Kevin slightly jumped as it caught him off guard. After hiding the cigarettes in his pocket, he gave his appreciation for the woman's loyalty. After he left the store and the door rang behind him, Tom followed close behind. He stood behind his red pick up truck as the man he presumed was Kevin's father took Kevin's wheelchair, once he went to the truck to put chair in, Tom seized his opportunity.

Tom stride over to Kevin's side of the car before he could shut the door. Tom then pulled out his small revolver and then quickly put it to Kevin's temple. Kevin's eyes immediately shot wide open and they began to slowly turn and look at Tom. Beginning to fill with fear, Kevin went to open his mouth to yell for his dad but nothing came out.

However, Will hopped into the driver's side of the car and after he started the car he looked towards his son. He found a nervous sweat beginning to roll down Kevin's face.

"What are you doing to my son?" Will inquired with tension already filling his tone.

Tom cracked a smirk across his face, "Putting a fully loaded gun to his head, what does it look like? If you get in the car and drive where I tell you to, I won't shoot him. But if you give me one problem, I will find no problem shooting him and since its pretty close range...it could kill him on impact! So what's it going to be?"

Will nodded nervously, "Okay, it's whatever you want. Just please don't kill him, he's my son and I can't lose him."

Tom shut Kevin's door and hopped in the back seat behind him. Once he shut his door, he put the gun back on Kevin's temple.

"Drive!" Tom hissed.


	2. The Truth

Without any thought, Will slammed on the gas pedal. He was willing to do anything this man wanted because if he gave one argument, the guy would pull the trigger…and Will stopped thinking like that. Though he was a tough chief of police the idea of his son, well being shot brought tears to his eyes. So he didn't pay mind to those fears.

When Will faded back to reality, he heard his son's shaking fear glazed voice asking what has happened and why were his father and him being held hostage.

"Well Mr. Hot Shot, remember writing an article about busting a man having 'Faulty' insurance?" asked Tom with a snide.

Kevin looked straight forward as he began to fill with guilt. He began to realize that this mess was entirely his fault and he hated the twisted fact that his dad had to be dragged into it.

"Do you know what he's talking about, son?" Will questioned.

With tears threatening to fill his dark blue eyes, Kevin nodded slowly. "Yes I-I do…Rebecca told-told me to write about it-it and one of the staff suggested exposing him-him!" he stammered.

Will closed his eyes for a moment but opened them so he could focus on the road ahead. He turned and looked at his son needing to see his reaction to the confession he had just made. Kevin looked back but once he saw his father was looking at him, he quickly stared down. A knife slit through Will's heart revealing a short memory.

Six months after his car accident, Kevin was sitting in his wheelchair watching television still withering away. He had lost a lot a weight since before the accident because he was far too depressed to eat much of anything. Will came into the room to get something and Kevin and he exchanged eye contact, but ashamed Kevin instantly stared down at his lap. Will began to realize that whenever his son did this it was about of being ashamed and didn't feel worthy of being looked at.

"You see Mr. Big Shot, that what you think was a little article cost me my job, my wife, and my fricking children!" Tom snapped.

"You did that yourself!" Kevin replied bitterly.

Suddenly the sound of the gun being loaded rang in Kevin's ear like a massive echo. His face scrunched up and he tightly closed his eyes. His life ever so rapidly sped through his mind. This was the moment Kevin Giradi was going to die. He prepared for the blow and death sentence.

"Leave him alone!" Will shouted.

"You think I was actually going to do something to him? I have to wait till I have all my boys with me before I do that! Just wait Kevin, just wait."


End file.
